Journey: Breaking the Cycle
by Lightning's Creed
Summary: For the longest time Don has been on an endless journey that yields him artificial satisfaction. But when he meets a fellow and persistent traveler by the name of Jai, will it be enough? Will Jai be enough to break Don's endless cycle?


Journey: Breaking the Cycle

So here we are again, back at the beginning. One would think that doing the same thing over and over for an immeasurable amount of time would get tiring and tedious. But I'm not like other people. This infinite journey to find paradise never gets old.

I've heard such high talks of "The Paradise Beyond the Mountains; where there's no suffering, and everything is bright and happy. To be honest, _this_ is paradise. The constant journey through the desert, blizzard, and then this bright and sunshine crap to the mountains, cross the finish line, then all over again. It's always exciting. The thrill of looking danger in the face and challenging death brings such an adrenaline rush; I'm overcome with joy knowing that I have once again trumped death.

I climb the large sand dune that I know so well and looked forward. The mountain is once again in my sights. I can't get to get there.

***~J~Y~***

And we arrive at the broken bridge, this infernal thing. This is the only thing that irks me about this journey; putting this annoying piece of nonsense together. Best get to work if I want to move on.

I moved to the first huddle of cloth creatures and woke them up from their slumber. I'm always waking these little buggers up, why can't they stay awake?

The first batch assembled into the first attachment of the bridge. One down, two more to go.

Wait, what's that light in the distance?

A bright white light suddenly went off in the distance.

Oh god, it's another one.

Every now again, I run into others also pursuing "The Paradise Beyond the Mountains". They always get in the way, ruining my fun. So annoying with their constant chirping to get my attention and trying to befriend me. Annoying.

Most of the time, they usually give up and just wander off. Good thing. I don't have the time or the skills, mind you, to explain that I ride solo. I don't need anyone.

This little twerp traversed across the land and awakened the remaining carpet creatures, finishing the construction of the bridge. Huh, a useful one. That's a first.

The figure started making his way toward me.

Oh god, here we go.

I was about to run away when I realized something. When I don't move for long periods of time, I subconsciously sit on the ground. I just can't help it, I really can't explain it.

And my current body language was telling the other one, "come sit with me", the complete opposite of what I want to say.

Damn.

The figure sat down in front of me.

"_Hello, what's your name?"_

While we can't speak directly to one another, I've learned (and apparently this twerp has too) that communication actually isn't that hard. See when we chirp, we send off little symbols into the air. Everyone is supposed to have their own unique symbol shape, but it has occurred where two people have the same exact symbol. It implies that the two may have been somehow related in a past life. Who knows?

"_My name is Jai, what's yours?" _he spoke up again.

"_My name is Don."_ And with that I stood up and began making my way to the bridge to get onto the next part of my exciting journey.

I floated across the bridge in my own little world. I was imagining the possibilities of this journey; what could happen, how death with challenge me, and how I could outsmart it. I was broken out of my joyful reverie by a voice behind me.

"_Hey, wait up!"_ When I turned around, I found him not that far behind me.

Oh _god_.

When I reached the end of the bridge, I quickly moved to illuminate the area, receive my cryptic vision (I've already deciphered what these things mean anyway, but why not. They are cool.), and get the hell out of here.

I sat down in the illuminated spot but when I looked to my left there was a second spot. For a second person. Within seconds, he took a seat next to me.

No worries, I can lose him in the next part of my journey; in the never-ending desert. Maybe I can lose him while trying to find that desert flower. Amazing how in an area, void of life and full of nothing but sun and sand, you could find a beautiful flower just soaking it all up. Not giving a crap about where it even is.

Now that's the life.

After the short session, I was brought back to the present and the large gates opened.

"_What do you think those visions mean?"_ he asked me.

I just ignored his question, stood up, and made my way over to the gates that would take me to the next part of my journey. But I wasn't only excited about that.

I was more excited by the thought of abandoning this twerp. I can hardly contain my excitement.

***~J~Y~***

We walked simultaneously into the desert, much to my disapproval.

"_Wow…"_ He said in astonishment.

He must be new here. I mean yeah, this place is stunning, but it's not anything to exciting or breathtaking. What's breathtaking to me, is outrunning and outsmarting those stone beasts. Now that's exciting and breathtaking. But I'm getting ahead of myself.

I quickly flew off in the distance, leaving my unwanted companion in the dust. Before I find the flower, might as well free those carpet creatures. As lazy as they can be, these things are extremely useful when it comes to getting around.

After setting them all free, I decided to backtrack and try to locate the flower. I looked around, satisfied that my companion was nowhere to be found. Good riddance.

After some time, I found the location of the flower. Just over the sand dune and…

Are you serious?

I found the flower alright, but I had also found Jai sitting beside it. I made my way to leave but…that flower. I just had to see it again. It's just astonishing to see here.

"_Isn't this awesome?! A flower in the middle of a desert!"_

"_Yeah, it is cool!" _I replied in an excited tone.

Wait, what am I doing?

I quickly gathered myself and summoned a carpet creature to take transport me to the sunken city. He did the same and was just a few paces behind me.

"_This place is amazing! I could stay here forever!" _

So why don't you? Nothing is stopping you really.

The carpet creatures dropped us off at the tower. Now we had to make our way to the top to get to possibly one of the best parts of this journey.

"_What do you think happened here?" _Despite being a twerp, he did pose a good question. What happened here is a mystery even to me. And I've been here more times than anyone could count. But whatever happened here, it obviously wasn't good.

"_Something bad." _ I simply replied and began making my way up the tower.

Once we got to the top, instead of going up the stairs, the twerp went around.

Where the heck is he going?

I followed him and I was in front of a glowing symbol. What in the world…

"_Did you know this was here? It's really well hidden."_

You don't say.

I walked over to him and absorbed the symbol, making my scarf increase in size.

"_Thank you." _ I muttered.

"_You're welcome."_ He replied.

We made our way to the steps, lit up the area then sat in the lights to get our visions.

After that, we made our way to the two carpet creatures waiting for us. We jumped on them and flew into the distance.

***~J~Y~***

The carpet creatures dropped us down and we began the long slide down. I don't exactly know how we're sliding but I'd rather not waste my time and thoughts trying to question it.

"_Race you!"_ Jai cried out before speeding off into the distance.

Oh it's so on. No wait, good riddance. Wait…

We were neck and neck and were near the crescendo of our slide; jumping off and landing with a soft plop in the sand. To continue our trek, we had to release more carpet creatures to lift us up onto the area above us.

"_How about I do this side and you do that side?" _Jai proposed.

"_Sure."_

We went our ways and released the dozens of carpet creatures that would help us continue our journey.

Once they were gathered in the center, I commanded them to lift me up onto the area above.

I reached the area and noticed my companion wasn't with me. He was still down below, waiting for the carpet creatures to gather once again (It appears that I have hogged them all).

Normally, in the correct mind set, I would have left him behind and moved on. Maybe the inevitable fact that he would catch up to me anyway kept me still. There's no way that I actually want to stick around for him, a twerp.

Impossible.

He made his way up to me.

"_Thanks for waiting."_ He said.

"_Let's go"_ I simply said. We simultaneously jumped and landed on the sand that would take us through one of the most beautiful and dramatic part of this journey. We slid down, feeling nothing but bliss and joy. He let out of laughter and I as well, but only because I just love this part so much.

The sun hits the sand and the landmarks just right, making everything appear to be bright and golden. Simply beautiful.

I heard Jai gasp softly. When I turned, I realized what he was looking at. The perfect view. The golden desert is what I like to call it.

We made a right turn and began to slide downwards, nearing the end of our joyful slide.

He had gained some speed somehow and flew off into the distance.

Hey…wait up…

I reached the end and jumped off the cliff, falling impossibly further down, underground.

I landed with a soft plop in the darkened sand.

Where…where is he…?

I looked around, but he was nowhere in sight.

Good…riddance…?

"_Hey! Over here!"_

He was repeatedly chirping in the distance. He had already illuminated the area and was waiting for me, sitting patiently.

I made my way over to him and he stood up. I took a seat on the right and he took a seat on the left.

What's going on here?

***~J~Y~***

Dive, dive, dive. Dive into the lost ocean of our civilization. Interact with the jellyfish; they hold many stories about themselves and the mysterious and lost past. Don't be afraid to dive all the way to the bottom, you'll always make your way back up. No is ever stranded.

Jai was hesitant to cross the ocean of jellyfish. I demonstrated how it was done to reassure him that it's easy and there's nothing to be worried about. Nothing's going to hurt us.

Not yet anyway.

The friendly jellyfish let me rest on top its head while I waited for Jai to make his way to me. He had some struggle but eventually made his way over to me, feeling confident he continued on.

Hey, wait for me!

Ahem…

We made our way to the other side and he chirped happily, expressing his gratitude. I chirped back.

We trotted on, making our way through the mellow and quiet area. But not everything's what it seems. There's a hidden danger here. It's definitely coming and I'm ready to tackle it head on.

As for my companion, I can tell he's not ready for what's about to be thrown at him.

Jai got curious of the surroundings and decided to go on ahead a bit to wander around. Just be careful…

He's getting dangerously close…please be careful…

He's TOO close!

The stone beast emerged from the ground, making an impactful debut and sending a warning. The beast had knocked Jai over; he was laying face first in the sand.

Oh god.

"_Are you okay?"_ I called out to him, barely keeping the panic out of my voice.

"_Yes I'm okay. What was that beast?"_

"_Something you want to steer clear of." _I responded.

He stood up and we made our way to the next room. And we begin…

"_Follow me."_ I instructed.

The rule of thumb was to stick to the side as these beasts mainly patrolled the center of the room. He followed my instruction and stayed to the side.

We got through the first room with no problem and now we were on our way to second room, slightly more dangerous. This room had two stone beasts instead of one. But the rule still applied; stick to side and you can save your hide.

Along the way, Jai had lost his footing and slipped, sliding down into the center.

Move! Move!

Remembering the rule about staying the side, he quickly scampered to the other side of the room, just narrowly missing the sights of the beasts.

That was too close.

"_Are you okay?"_ I shouted at him.

"_Yes I am alright. Shaken up, but alright."_

Good, good…

Wait…

We met up at the entrance of the third room. I looked over at him and saw his fear and apprehension. The two beasts were heavily patrolling the room and there was no way around them. It is here the sticking to the side rule did not work. But there's a reason why.

"_Do you trust me?"_ I asked him.

If he didn't trust me, then there was no way we could continue. We would be stuck here. Wait, no I would just leave the baby behind and conquer this myself. Wait…

"_Do you trust me?"_ I asked again

"…_Yes."_ I finally spoke up.

"_Then follow my lead. I promise you, they won't hurt you."_

"…_Okay."_

We both jumped and slid down, sliding into the beasts' visions.

God I love this part.

Jai panicked and began to fly rather than slide. Poor guy.

Almost there…and…

We reached the transparent glowing wall that deflected the stone beasts, forcing them to go upwards, protecting us.

Jai had face planted in the sand.

I couldn't hold back a snicker.

***~J~Y~***

The next room is a nice change up from what we've been through. No impending danger or the potential to get lost. Solve the puzzles, make your way up and just keep swimming. Jai and I breezed through the puzzles and even decided to lounge on the large carpet creature a while before moving on. It was relaxing. Everything was peaceful, bright, and positive.

I lead him to the secret room and showed him our ancestor. It mainly spends its time here, greeting travelers of our time and even recounts stories from its time. It was such a small creature but it such large tales.

We left the tiny creature to continue swimming and just decided to swim around the room.

"_Can we just stay here?" _ Jai asked.

Another good question, can't we just stay here?

But we knew in our hearts we couldn't stay and that we would have to leave to continue and finish our journey.

We made our way back to the top and resurfaced. We walked up the stairs and lit up the area. The whole room lit up. I knew this room very well and it still sends chills up and down my body.

It's a warning of what's to come. The next part of our journey will not be easy. It will be a trial.

I wasn't sure whether or not Jai was able to decipher the message but no matter. I will be there for him. It's here where teamwork is the most crucial. We will need each other here.

***~J~Y~***

The air is cold and harsh. The snow is deep and everywhere. Our scarves trail in the snow, freezing them. Using each other, we could keep each other warm and thawed. We chirped repeatedly; chirping was the fastest way of exchanging body heat, thus keeping us warm.

We heard the cry of the stone beasts above us. A warning.

We encountered the harsh, freezing winds. The both of us flew back a bit but we recuperated quickly and continued on our way.

On the way, we found a cave. It is a cave where, if activated, kept you warm as long as you remained in its nurturing light.

We decided to take this time to sit and meditate. Just talk.

"_It's so warm here but it's so cold out there. Isn't that crazy?" _Jai spoke.

"_Indeed it is."_ I replied. _"I'd like to apologize for my behavior earlier. I shouldn't have been so cold and hostile towards you. It's just I'm used to going on this journey alone and doing it my own way. I found the concept of company unacceptable. Again, I apologize."_

"_It's okay. I could tell you were lonely and needed a friend. I would have just let you be, but I could tell you needed someone by your side."_

We sat in a comfortable silence watching the snow fall outside the cave.

"_How many journeys have you been on Don?"_

"_Too many to count."_

"_Do we truly reach eternal paradise at the end?"_

"_I cannot tell you Jai. I've been on many journeys. And yet here I am."_

"_Perhaps this is eternal paradise?"_

"_I can't say."_

We fell into silence again.

We heard another cry of the stone beasts above us. We have to get moving or they _will_ find us.

We both stood up and left the warm sanctuary. Our journey is almost done. But will we have our questions answered? Only time will tell.

We finally arrived at the area I like to call "ground zero". Stone beasts were everywhere, sometimes hard to see because of the intense snowfall. We had to move quickly and meticulously if we wish to not be found.

Various hiding spots were scattered all throughout the area. If we time it right, our chances of being found are reduced to just slim.

But there's always a chance. I would know.

"_Come with me, I know a shortcut." _I said.

There was an area that would make crossing this area slightly easier. But the danger still remains.

We went through the large cave, ready to race the danger that was to come. Well, I'm ready at least.

We moved as quickly as we could to shelter. A stone beast passed over us, completely oblivious to our presence. Let's keep it that way.

Slowly but surely we made our across. We were going for the exit but something went wrong. The stone beast had suddenly changed direction and came right for us. Because of the heavy snow, we couldn't move quick enough to get out of its sight.

We were spotted.

The stone beast reared back ready to attack.

"_What? What? Oh my god! What's going o-" _Jai didn't have time to finish as we were attacked and launched the air. I was unable to see what direction Jai went as I landed near the exit.

I began to panic.

"_Jai! Jai! Are you out there? Jai!" _I frantically called out. The heavy wind drowned out my voice. The stone beasts left, leaving me free to search the area for my companion.

"_JAI! JAI! Please! Answer me!" _No response. No sign of him anywhere.

Oh god. Oh god. Oh _god_. Please don't leave me Jai. Please, I'm sorry. Please…

Don't let me die alone…

With all my might I attempted to sound off the largest and loudest chirp I could possibly produce. It was a valiant effort but the wind and snow had frozen everything about me. And with no source to obtain body heat, I was essentially a mobile popsicle.

"_Jai! Jai…"_

Saddened and defeated I stood up and walk back over to the exit. For the first time I was petrified, scared, and fearful of the final trial. Because I knew I had to go through this final trial cold and alone.

The gate that leads to the final trail was in range. I kept looking back just in case, by chance that Jai was behind me, trying to catch up with me. I even back a few steps just to be sure. But no such luck. I lost him. For good.

Well I got what I wished for.

As I got closer to the gate, something stood out near the gate. Someone was sitting there.

No way.

"_Jai?!"_ I exclaimed.

The figure looked up and beamed.

"_Don? Don! Oh my goodness there you are!"_He stood up and made his way over to me. Man if I had arms I would hug him to bits right now.

"_What happened to you? I went back and searched for you! I couldn't find you…"_

"_I got launched into the air but a strong wind pushed me back, over the exit. I landed in a room that resembled the one we had visited a while back. I made my way here and waited for you."_ Jai explained.

"_Thank god, I found you. I don't think I would have been able to do this part alone."_

"_Me either. That's why I had hope that I would find you."_

"_So…shall we?"_

We nodded and went ahead. Our next task was to cross this corridor. This corridor had punishing winds that gusted at high speeds. Exchanging body warmth amongst each other was impossible but that wouldn't separate us. We stick together no matter what.

We crossed the corridor and now we were faced with the final task.

Climbing the mountain.

We looked at each other and nodded in agreement that it was time to go.

The winds howled tossing us back and forth; to and fro. Lightning struck down viscously and ferociously. Our long scarves were eaten away by the cold. Communication became difficult, near impossible; our minds were frozen and our messages could not be heard.

But soon everything began to grow silent. All that was heard was our struggling footsteps. But we remained next to each other, walking in unison. Our footsteps grew weaker and weaker, slower and slower.

"_D-d-o-do…"_

"_J-j-a…"_

We could no longer speak or walk. Our bodies give in to the harsh weather and we collapse on top of each other. Everything is silent and fades to white.

***~J~Y~***

The end, almost the end. Revived and with renewed vigor we were launched in to the promise land, the crossroads. The land before eternal paradise. There's nothing to fear, no danger, or concern. The only goal is to make your way to the top.

We fly, we slide, and the carpet creatures fly all around us. The sun is shining bright and the blue skies are complimented by white, puffy clouds, everything is warm.

My companion happily course through, taking small pauses now and then to truly embrace the serenity. After everything we've been through, this is a nice substantial change. We could be here forever.

But in our hearts we know that we have to see the journey through.

We reach the mountain top and land on our feet. Our scarves whittle away, as the need for them has disappeared.

It's just a short walk from here to there, but we decide to drag things out, just a bit more. We sit down on the snow in a comfortable silence.

"_This has been fun."_ Jai spoke.

"_Yeah, it has."_

"_We've been through some crazy stuff on this journey. And now here we are, at the crossroads; at the end."_

Jai has made me realize something. This journey, or any journey, isn't about testing your fortitude or seeing just how far you could push death's limits. The journey isn't even about the journey itself. The journey is about the experience; who you meet, the things you see, the emotions you feel, and the things you learn. I've had the wrong mindset the whole time and it's taken multiple journeys to realize it.

And how I can finally see the truth.

"_Thank you Jai, for everything."_

"_No thank you. For letting me be a part of this. All of this. We wouldn't be feeling this if it weren't for each other. And I want to thank you for choosing me."_

We stood up and made our way down the path. No more words were needed. We just continued chirping along the way. We sang, we danced, and we enjoyed the last remaining parts of this journey. The path grew narrower and we got closer and closer to each other. There was a comfortable silence and the air was warm and enlightening.

As we crossed the finish line as one.

***~J~Y~***

The sounds of nature filled the sky; birds were chirping, a soft wind is blowing, squirrels were chattering about. The sounds of happy conversation from the people also filled the air. Children were laughing and running about and their parents chased after them.

I was running through the tall grass to meet up with my friend Jai at the docks. The air is beautiful here, everything is beautiful here. Everything is perfect.

I was a jerk and sacrificed _this_ for a continual repeat of sun and sand. How incredibly stupid of me. How idiotic.

How annoying life can be.

"Don! Hey Don!" My friend was sitting, waiting patiently for me at the docks with a soft smile on his face.

"Glad you made it." He said.

"Glad to be here." I happily responded

For the longest time, I have spent a portion of my life going on an endless, hopeless journey that led me nowhere but to a repitious beginning that lead to another tedious and repitious journey. But now that cycle has been broken, shattered beyond repair.

"Come on!" Jai playfully nudged me and I nudged him back. We stood up, held hands, and with a running start we jumped off the dock and into the water. We resurfaced for air with big grins and hearty laughter. Nothing but good feelings, all amplified by the sun shining bright.

I can tell that this is the start of a new beginning.

**Was going to make Jai a girl but then it would turn this into a romance fic and...no...just no XD (Maybe another time? XD)**

**Hope you liked this spin on Journey. Leave me your thoughts =)**


End file.
